BOOM! : A Harry Potter Next Generation fanfiction
by ACreatureOfTheDark
Summary: James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter are having fun...but they get a little too excited. What if James' excitement causes a 'slight' damage to the Potters' house? What does Ginny think about it?


_**BOOM!**_

"_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! _What did you do now?!" Ginny Potter yelled from the kitchen, jolting the baby Lily Luna awake from her stupor.

"Oh no. Harry, could you see what our sons have done?" she called to the garden in the backyard.

Harry stuck his face inside the window, with a pleading face and asked,"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Lily's going to start crying. Would you like to take care of_ her _then?"

"No! I mean no….I'll check on James and Albus." Harry sighed and got inside, wiping his dirt covered hands on a cloth.

"James, son, where are you?" he shouted, climbing up the stairs to his son's room.

Little James poked his head out of the room, evidently trying to hide the soot stains on his jumper. Smudges of black were hinted to have been frantically wiped off from his cheek, his hazel eyes (which he inherited from his grandfather and namesake) glistened with traces of mischief and his reddish brown hair was unbelievably ruffled.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he asked, while trying to look inside the room," What is going on in there?"

"Uh….Nothing, Dad! Just….clearing my…er….toy trunk!" James finished with a self- satisfied grin.

"Uh-huh. Tell me, James. You are not doing something mischievous in there, are you? I don't assume you're playing tricks on your little brother again, are you now?" Harry interrogated, disbelief written clearly on his face.

James looked panicked but managed, "Nuh-uh."

Harry chuckled triumphantly, "Then you won't mind letting me into your room, then, Jamie?"

James' eyes darted around, nervous, finding for an excuse, "Er…you see, Dad….it's not…er….it's not tidy…you don't ….want to…um….come in…You'll…er…prick…prick your feet!"

Harry shook his head at his son's failed attempt to bail out.

"James, you should be thankful that it's not your _mum_ in my place. Now, open the door and let me see what you've done."

James pouted in defeat and let his father in.

What Harry saw was….well, not what he expected (as if he had any expectations, anyways).

It was utter and complete destruction.

Sitting on the floor, in front of an exploded fireplace, between blackened walls, blasted windows and under an enormous hole in the roof, was Albus Severus Potter, all covered in soot, his emerald eyes staring innocently at Harry.

"Oh James, what have you done?" Harry whispered warily.

"Er…Al and I were just tickling each other…and it sort of got out of hand…and…and….I don't know how it happened!" James shouted, obviously frustrated.

Harry wondered what he would tell Ginny about the not- so- inconspicuous hole in the roof. Oh no…..the Weasley wrath.

But on the bright side, James showed his first sign of magic! There was no other explanation for the outburst.

Al was too young to show any signs, so it must have been only James.

Harry sighed and cleaned his sons with a spell.

"Okay, Jamie, I want you to come downstairs and explain everything to your mum."

"_Everything_," he insisted at his elder son's wide eyes.

"Yes, Dad," James muttered.

Carrying Albus in his arms and taking James' hand in his, Harry walked down the stairs to find his wife gently patting sleeping Lily's head in the living room.

Ginny looked up and instantly adopted a stern face.

"What happened?" she asked with a tight voice.

"Gin, I need you to be calm for this. It wasn't their fault. And there has been a…slight damage…"

Ginny huffed and said, "Let's take this to some place else. Lily just slept."

They walked into the kitchen and Ginny leaned against the sink, Harry put Al down on the counter and James left his father's hand to stand behind his legs, suddenly _very _interested in the tiles.

Ginny was glaring daggers at Harry, making him gulp.

"Alright. Jamie? Tell your mum," Harry whispered to James.

The little guy stepped from behind his father, bravely but nervously, looked at the redhead in front of him, looked down again, and stuttered, "Mum….Al and I were playing and we were tickling each other and I don't know how but the fireplace burst suddenly and the whole room burst and Al and I didn't know how it happened and it wasn't our fault and I'm sorry Mum but we were just playing and- ," he continued to ramble.

"James," Ginny said calmly.

"-and I tried to shield Al and-,"

"_Jamie_,"

"-and it was just fun and suddenly-,"

"JAMES!" Ginny shouted.

Silence.

James' mouth was frozen in mid- sentence.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they were a lot softer than previously.

"Is it what I think it is?" she asked Harry cautiously.

"I think so," Harry replied.

Both adults turned and looked at James.

"Uhhhh…," no wonder he was startled.

Out of the blue, both his parents were grinning at him. Ginny walked up to James, kneeled down and he had to fight an urge to back up as if she might suddenly turn into an angry hippogriff.

"Oh James, we are _so _proud of you! Your first sign of magic!" Ginny positively squealed.

His parents patted him in the back and James thought that he had never seen his father so proud in his little four year old life. Except that one time when he had done a successful round of the living room on his first broom ride, although he broke _quite_ a number of things but Ginny was too happy about his flying abilities to care.

Thankfully.

After a lot of hugs and pats, Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "So…what was the 'slight damage' you were talking about?"

Harry mumbled something.

"I didn't get you."

Harry mumbled again, but this time Ginny heard, "Hole in the roof."

"What?!"

Harry sighed and finally gave in. "Yes, Gin. James might have gotten _too_ excited because there is a centaur- sized hole in our roof."

Ginny was fuming. Practically marching up the stairs, she banged the unfortunate door open and stared at the mess in horror.

Her eyes then beheld the 'centaur- sized' hole.

Cue Weasley wrath.

"_**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"**_


End file.
